Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for displaying at least one property of an optically determined surface geometry of at least one three-dimensional object, especially a tooth, on a display, in particular a computer screen.
This method is known from, for example, AT 508 563 B. In this case, the area of application of the invention extends to digital recording of tooth and jaw impressions, assistance in diagnosis, supervision of tooth treatments, and reliable monitoring of inserted implants. In addition to further applications in the field of medical and industrial technology, for example in the field of endoscopy, objects that are poorly accessible can also be stereometrically measured and displayed.
Description of the Related Art
The disadvantage here is that a three-dimensional geometry is displayed, but no further information is made available to the user that is useful to him in the handling of the device as support for obtaining surface geometries that are as exact as possible.
The object of the invention is therefore to improve the display of optically determined surface geometries such that additional information is made available to the user that facilitates handling for him such that he can improve the detected surface geometry, depending on the requirement, completely or else only in regions, in a controlled manner.